gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Cloe Parker
American |family = Mr. Parker (Father) Mrs. Parker (Mother) Tyler Dixon (Ex-husband) An African-American baby, father unconfirmed |affiliations = Jill Von Crastenburg Tony Prince Luis Fernando Lopez Tyler Dixon Kayla Paulo |vehicles = Turismo Pink Peyote |voice = Megan Manzi}} Cloe Parker is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing in Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. She is a world-famous celebutante parodying Paris Hilton and Nicole Richie. Elements of her character are also borrowed from Britney Spears and her eccentric marriage history. The name "Chloe Parker" was taken from Richie's semi-autobiography The Truth About Diamonds. Background and personal life Cloe was born in Los Santos in 1984 to a multi-billionaire father. Around the age of 12, her father purchased her current residence in Westdyke, Alderney as a gift when she had her first period. Her best friend, fellow heiress Jill Von Crastenburg, also lived in the neighborhood. As she matured, Cloe frequented the Algonquin party scene. She was first arrested for DWI when she was 19, and possession of cocaine when she was 22. She tells Luis that during one instance, she substituted blood from her maid's daughter for a DUI-related blood test, and after she was caught cheating by the doctor, she gave him oral sex to pass the inspection. She was also married once for only several days, which ended with her ex winning $500 million in their divorce (based on Britney Spears' 55-hour marriage to a childhood friend). In 2007 and early 2008, her best friend Jill Von Crastenburg came of age (she is 11 years younger than Parker), they frequented nightclubs together and their relationship became increasingly strained. In a single night at Maisonette 9, they fought and made up a total of five times, and even performed sexual acts on each other in clear, public view. She met her future husband Tyler "Ty-Di" Dixon (a petty criminal and backup dancer, mocking Spears' ex-husband Kevin "K-Fed" Federline) and gave birth to an African-American baby 2 months later. Despite this chronology and the fact that Dixon is white, he claims the baby is by him in order to receive money from the Parkers. Grand Theft Auto IV is roughly set three months after the child was born. She is finally seen in person during The Ballad of Gay Tony side mission Club Management. The player must go into the ladies restroom, retrieve a very drunk Cloe, and drive her to her mansion. During the car ride, she makes blatant, embarrassing and drunken sexual advances on Luis (also referring to her vagina in the third person as "Pussy" and "Puss Puss"). Disgusted, Luis suggests that she sleep with a bucket by her bed. She later married Tyler but divorced him after a week. Fame and lifestyle By 2008, Cloe's father had a net worth of $950 billion. He treated Cloe to extremely lavish gifts, and her lifestyle led to her becoming famous. Her homes include a 600 foot yacht that costs $3 million per day to sit unused, an Algonquin penthouse with castle-like features such as a moat, her Westdyke mansion (see above), which features an underwater home theater with midget mermaids. She also has breast implants filled with rubies and an impressive collection of sports cars, all featured on the CNT TV show I'm Rich. Her exploits are discussed by most celebrity news outlets, including Fizz!, Our Own Reality and The Celebinator's blog. Also, over many radio channels, you can hear her name being mentioned a couple of times. LCPD Database information Surname: Parker First Name: Cloe Age: 24 Place of Birth: Los Santos Affiliations: N/A Criminal Record: *2003 - Driving While Intoxicated *2005 - Driving While Intoxicated *2006 - Possession Controlled Substance: Cocaine Notes: *Rich celebutante, regular face on Algonquin party circuit. *History of alcohol-related offenses. *Believed to be a cocaine addict. *Engaged to backup dancer, Tyler Dixon. *Cloe and her fiance Tyler Dixon have a child, which is to believed to be Tyler's. Tyler is white American however their baby is African-American. Trivia *Cloe's mansion in Westdyke is right beside Jill Von Crastenburg's mansion and Deputy Mayor Bryce Dawkins'. *In Club Management, when Luis escorts Cloe back to her mansion, she is shown to drive a pink Peyote with a soft top. *Also during the Club Management mission, when they arrive at Cloe's mansion, there will be someone standing at the front door, but when the cutscene enters, the person will be gone. This is a small error, as a random pedestrian will always spawn in front of the mansion's door. However, this pedestrian could be a member of Cloe's staff. *The garage door in her house opens when the player drives a vehicle nearby. *In the assassin mission "Bailing Out For Good", the target can use Cloe's character model. *Her skin in TBoGT looks somewhat paler than her appearance on TV in GTA IV, and she seems to have more make-up. *The waitress whom Tony calls to help Ray Bulgarin in Boulevard Baby bears striking resemblance to Cloe. *She is best friends with Jill Von Crastenburg, despite the fact that Jill is eleven years younger than her. *While on the road to her mansion, she will start grabbing the wheel, similarly to what Gracie Ancelotti does during ...I'll Take Her in GTA IV. *Cloe's Club Management conversation with Luis is very amusing to watch, as she repeatedly calls him "Leroy" and "Dave." she attempts to have sex with him while he is driving, causing the player to lose control of the car, and Luis is seemingly disturbed by her conversation with "Puss Puss". *In the random character side missions for Jeff, his wife Shirley has the same character model as Cloe Parker. *In Grand Theft Auto V, she has her own star on the Vinewood Walk of Fame. Navigation de:Cloe Parker es:Cloe Parker Parker, Cloe Parker, Cloe Parker, Cloe